Ritual
by BlackxValentine
Summary: Watson and Irene sit by watching over Holmes after he recreates the ritual they'd interrupted.


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SHERLOCK HOLMES!**

**I have read two stories with a type of... what happened in-between for the scene with Holmes when he preformed the ritual. Hope you like it.  
**

Holmes watched as his blood dripped onto the line of wax that now spread across the wooden floor, his hand coming down onto a page in the book of spells. The walls of his mind cracking like glass under the pressure as things from his memory resurfaced, his meeting with Blackwood... Irene's unexpected visit. Everything up to this point coming back so quickly that he could feel his mind slipping away into darkness, the voices getting louder and then going almost to a whisper every few minutes as his body fell to the side.

He didn't hear the thud of his body on the ground, his body twitching every few seconds while his whispered voice repeated the words spoken to him in his mind.

The door to the small room opened, Watson walked in with Irene close behind him to be greeted by this sight. His face changing to a look of horror and shock as he eased himself to his knees, his wounds showing their anger towards him through pain that he ignored to the best of his abilities.

"Holmes… Holmes can you hear me!?" He said loudly to the muttering detective, whose eyes were still open and staring to the wall in a fevered daze, his pupils small while a sweat formed on his face. His messy hair sticking to his face while his whole body continued twitching, "Holmes what did you do?" Watson said aloud as Irene went to a small bed and moved things off it and onto the floor before joining Watson on the ground.

"His pulse is rapid, and he's sweating but has no temperature." He said removing his hand from Holmes forehead, moving to the right and putting his arms under Sherlock's armpits.

"Come on… help me move him to the bed." Watson ordered in a professional tone of voice as Irene complied, taking the detective's feet and putting him on the small bed as the man's eyes shut completely.

Irene saw Watson wipe a hand across his own forehead and release a breath he'd been holding, "Watson, sit down." Irene told him locking her arm around his to lead him to a chair, "No I'm fine, I need to help Holmes." He said with a tired voice as she sat him down.

"You stay here and rest a bit; I'll take care of him."

All Watson could do was nod, the windows barely showing the full sunlight that was shining through their blankets of dust. He now sat inside the ritual symbol as Irene came back from the downstairs bar carrying a bowl and rags.

She said nothing to the doctor who was fighting to stay awake, using a one rag to clean his cut thumb and bandage it with tore piece of cloth. Wringing out another rag, running it over Holmes face as the touch of the cloth made his head move side to side in a restless sleep as he continued muttering unintelligible words.

Irene stroked his face and shushed him like a child as his twitching and mutterings became more frequent. She and Watson couldn't make sense of any of it.

"Holmes, wake up.. It's alright." Irene said wiping his face again, "Wake up." She repeated while Watson watched from his small chair, the pain in his still healing body warning him that more would come with movement. Not knowing what to do he remained silent as Irene continued to try and wake the unresponsive detective, giving up and just watching over him for the night.

Sherlock's gasp startled her as his eyes opened quickly, looking around to find Watson smiling at him and looking downwards. Holmes looked to the left then into Irene's eyes as she stayed bent over him, the cloth she'd been using to wipe his face still in hand.

"Good morning." She said getting up from the bed, "Now it's time to work."

**Alright, I know this isn't a great story.. I am going to admit it right now that I haven't read any Sherlock Holmes books so I don't know the characters that well. I only have seen the new movie and I apologize if I got any of the characters written wrong or their personalities were not right. Please let me know anything I could fix.**


End file.
